


fuck you

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cervix Fucking, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this again. yeah





	fuck you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Resurrection_3D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/gifts).



Tord rolled his hips into Edd's touch, desperate for more stimulation. His mate looked up at him with a soft smirk on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, pausing the motions of his finger on Tord's clit. The omega was panting, his face flushed and his hair dishevelled and stuck to his forehead. He gave a loud whine, glaring at the alpha.

"Hurry up! It hurts!" He tried to yell, but it came out weak and shaky. Edd chuckled against him, carefully pushing two of his fingers inside of him. The omega made a satisfied noise, thighs beginning to tremble as Edd worked his magic, curling his fingers just so.

Inevitably, he found himself getting very close to cumming, but Edd drew away with a sly smile, leaving him clawing at the bed in frustration. 

"Come on!" Tord whimpering, his eyes narrowed, tears beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes, but Edd had been going at this for a good twenty minutes and was very much to prepared to wind him up. 

"Good boys wait, don't they?" Edd purred, going back to his original motions until Tord was shaking again, desperately trying to get off, even though Edd would probably catch him before he did. 

Once more, he drew away so Tord could calm down, peppering his neck with soft kisses, before deciding to renew the claiming bite. Tord was completely unprepared, so when Edd's teeth met with his flesh, he gave a loud moan, his eyes practically rolling back. He was panting by the time Edd detached from him, still desperately rolling his hips into the ghosting touches Edd placed on his thighs. 

An amused noise came from behind him as Edd ran his finger through the slick on Tord's thighs, eventually coming to rest on his clit once more.

This time, Edd kept going until Tord's screamed, clawing at his arms as he came. God, he didn't know he could squirt.

Edd gave him a while to recover, taking the bottle of water off of the bedside table and offering it to the omega.  
"Drink." He suggested when Tord just looked at him blankly, thankful that that got the message across. 

He let him simply breathe for a little longer, before he shuffled backwards and allowed  
him to get into whatever position he fancied. Tord cautiously manoeuvred himself, and then lay  
down, pressing his face into the mattress and presenting himself to his alpha.  
He gave a sharp exhale when Edd's first thrust did nothing except pass harmlessly between the  
lips of his cunt, but Tord knew he'd be thankful for the lubrication. Finally, Edd lined up and  
carefully pushed inside, setting a steady, hard rhythm that had the head of his cock barely kiss  
Tord's cervix.  
"There! Fuck me right there!" Tord demanded, trying to push himself back against Edd, who got  
the message and held Tord's arms back, cautiously beginning to speed up.  
When the head passed through, Tord screamed, and Edd had to stop for a moment so he didn't  
hurt Tord with his knot.  
"You sure you want to..?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded, looking over his shoulder at him.  
With Tord's permission, he finally pushed his knot inside, hissing at the feeling of that tight second entrance. His omega gave a soft, satisfied sigh at the feeling of warmth filling his insides, shifting a  
little to get more comfortable.  
Edd nuzzled into his hair, closing his eyes. He'd clean up when he woke up.


End file.
